The present invention relates to an optical device with rearview capabilities and more particularly pertains to mounting on eyeglasses to provide rearview vision.
Eyeglasses increase a person's ability to see. However, even though the eyeglasses aid the ability to see in front of a person, they do not solve the problem of being able to see what is behind them. Many people who are involved in activities often wish to see what is behind them and cannot afford to look back. This is especially true for bicyclist's, who cannot risk turning around to see behind them for fear that they might lose control of their bicycle and crash. The present invention seeks to remedy this problem.
The use of optical devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, optical devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing vision are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,536 to Tee, Jr. discloses an eyeglass lens with a rear view reflective mirror surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,944 to Greenlaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,964 to Berke, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,943 to Allen disclose various mirror attachments for eyeglasses to allow the wearer to see behind himself. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,079 to Allen discloses an ornamental design for eyeglasses with rear view mirror attachment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an optical device with rearview capabilities for mounting on eyeglasses to provide rearview vision.
In this respect, the optical device with rearview capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting on eyeglasses to provide rearview vision.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved optical device with rearview capabilities which can be used for mounting on eyeglasses to provide rearview vision. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.